


Concern

by AngelynMoon



Series: Claim [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Andrew Underhill has concerns. It's all Alec's fault.





	Concern

Summary: Andrew Underhill has concerns. It's all Alec's fault.

\----

Underhill stared in shocked awe as he and Alec watched as the demons summoned by rogue Shadowhunters turned on their summoners.

"What is happening?" Underhill asked as one demon opened it's jaws to kill the Shadowhunter it had pinned.

"Don't!" Alec shouted and Underhill was surprised that the demon stopped.

Soon enough the rogue Shadowhunters were all incapacitated by demon venom and Underhill went to secure them, skirting widely around the demons that bounded energetically towards Alec, keeping an eye on them just in case the demons turned on Alec.

"By the Angel." Underhill muttered when he turned back to Alec and saw him scratching one demon beneath it's chin.

"What a good boy you were, who's a good boy?" Alec cooed, paused wide eyed as he looked up and caught Underhill's own wide eyes.

Underhill didn't know what to do, what to say but the demons had protected and helped them, so he mentally shrugged and patted one nearby demon on the head, arm held out as far from his body as possible and said, "Good demon, such a good boy," trying to match the tone Alec was using.

The demon growled at him and Underhill retracted his arm quickly.

"What do we do now?" Underhill asked, "You can't keep them!" He shouted when Alec hesitated.

"Why not? They are good boys." Alec said scratching one demon's ear.

Underhill stared in horrified facination as the demon's eyes scrunched closed and it's back leg began to bounce in what must be a show of the demon's pleasure.

"They are demons, Alec!" Underhill yelled, he had to be the Voice of Reason, even if the demon looked kind of cute, almost like the ugliest dog in the world.

"Ugh!" Alec sighed, "Fine, fine. Come on, boys, time to go home."

The demons whined when Alec brought out his Seraph blade but none resisted and Alec gave each one of the demons personal attention, praise and affection before sending them back to the Hell Realms as Underhill watched in muted awe and horror.

"So..." Underhill began as they woke their prisoners for the walk back to the Institute, placing Deafening Runes on each one before continuing, "How long have demons been protecting you?" 

"How do you know it was me they were protecting?" Alec countered.

"I may be dating a Warlock but Lorenzo is not a Prince of Hell's son." Underhill pointed out.

"You think Magnus is making them protect me?" Alec asked.

Underhill frowned, "Maybe they fear him after his stint as Ruler of Edom."

Alec shook his head, "I don't think so, some of them aren't Edom demons."

Underhill's step faulted, "Okay, I need to know how often demons help you instead of attacking you."

"Um..." Alec paused to think, "Most of the more powerful demons will help or make sure I know they aren't attacking me anymore before they kind of kill themselves on my weapons, the lesser ones still try to kill me most of the time." Alec shrugged.

 

"Well..." Underhill tried but honestly what was there to say, "What do we do about it now?"

"Why do we have to do anything about it?v Alec asked as they arrived at the Institute.

Underhill turned to stare at Alec incredulously, "Really, Alec, they are demons!"

"Fine, fine" Alec muttered, "We'll look into it."

Alec led the rogue Shadowhunters away to the cells and Underhill stared after him for a moment before pulling out his phone and scrolling down to Lorenzo's number and hitting send.

"High Warlock of Brooklyn speaking, what is your heart's desire?" Lorenzo answered.

"Your father os a lower demon, right?" Underhill asked.

There was a pause before Lorenzo answered, "Yes, why does that matter?"

"No reason, so, hypothetically I won't have to worry about an army of demons that do your bidding, right?"

"Hypothetically, no, you won't. You probably won't ever even meet my father." Lorenzo said confusedly.

"Great, that's wonderful." Underhill sighed in relief.

"I feel like I should ask for more details." Lorenzo said, "This sounds like something I should be concerned about."

"Nope, nothing concerning here." Underhill babbled.

"Underhill!" Alec yelled.

"Gotta go, call later. Bye!" Underhill said and hung up before walking over to Alec who raised an eyebrow.

"Lorenzo likes me to call when patrol is over." Underhill shrugged, grinning when Alec mouthed 'Lorenzo as he turned away, as he always did.

They travelled to the library to do research on the phenomenon Alec was experiencing, ultimately finding nothing of any use and moving on to writing up their reports, first making a true account of how the mission had gone and then after laughing for a time about how ridiculous it sounded, not to mention insane, rewrote their reports to be more believable and sane. 

\---

A/n: So.... Well I have no excuses.

It pleases me to know that the demons started protecting Alec because he smells like Magnus' magic but it turning into true loyalty because Alec gives them scratches and affection and on occasion treats. Demons are apparently very dog like in this series.


End file.
